1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus suitable for a photographing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention concerns providing a display method and apparatus which help a user to perform manual focusing on an object and/or manual aperture setting or adjusting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices with photographing functions and display apparatus, such as digital cameras, are in widespread use. Such a portable photographing device is provided with a display unit for displaying, among other things, photographed images. In some portable photographing devices, a menu screen is displayed on a display unit to help the user operate the photographing device. To further improve operability, some photographing devices include a touch panel on the display panel, and can be operated by a touch operation on the touch panel.
In some such a photographing devices, in addition to an auto focus function, a manual focus function is provided in order to allow the user to capture various picture (video) expressions. For example, a camera disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-256826 can display an in-focus state of respective points on a screen in order to help the user perform manual focusing.